


I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Lu necesita un abrazo, PDA, Polo también, Porn With Plot, Sex In A Plane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: La idea de que Guzmán lo encuentre semidesnudo en el piso de la habitación que comparten, con la cabeza contra la madera, sudando y gimiendo el nombre de su ex novia lo hace sentir terriblemente sucio. Bueno, y un poco excitado no va a negarlo. No sabe lo que respondería, si él entrara, quizás la verdad. "Se que parece raro, pero tú ex novia me ha dicho que la espere en la cama con las piernas abiertas, pero amo hacerla rabiar, y nunca me había follado en el piso". Quizás tendría que haber hecho caso a sus madres he ido a un sexólogo, pero quién quiere ser normal cuando puedes ser feliz.O: Polo y Lu realmente creen que están haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su relacion. Joke on them
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Kudos: 5





	I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

En la cama de su habitación de hotel Lu abrió la ventana que daba a la piscina, mientras esperaba que Polo terminara de lavarse los dientes para bajar juntos a desayunar. 

No se movían de la cama, por lo general. Tanto en su departamento como en el hotel. La semana que habían pasado en él habían hecho útil provecho del servicio a la habitación. 

Era su último día y tenían que dejar su habitación antes del mediodía, cuando desayunaban en la cama solían comer muy poco, y terminar muy tarde. Ya sin cara para afrontar las reiteradas y amables quejas del servicio por ruidos molestos, acordaron en que bajar era buena idea. No era su intención que los tuvieran que desalojar de la habitación por pasarse de la hora.

Tomó aire fresco y se masajeó la sien. La atormentaba la culpa. 

No es como si tuviera mucho reparo en mentir, o disimular. Podía manejarlo. Toda su vida adolescente tuvo su base en fingir, pretender ser alguien que no era, alguien más fuerte, más despreocupada; pero odiaba hacerlo con Carla. 

Su amistad había pasado, cuando eran más chicas, por varios altibajos. Temerosas de demostrarse como eran, aún entre ellas. Hacerlo alrededor de Las Encinas y su mundo, brillante pero asquerosamente falso era aterrador. Acordaron en que un mundo como ese, necesitaban un cable a tierra. Carla lo era para ella. Y Lu sabía que era el suyo. Ella y Polo lo eran. 

Sabía que Carla y Polo seguían amándose, aunque diferente.  
Mentiría si dijese que de pequeña no envidiaba su relación. Quería que alguien la viera como él la miraba. Que la entienda como Carla lo entendía, sin que dijera una palabra.  
Venían en combo ellos dos, desde los doce años empezaron a ser un equipo. Y ella quería eso con tanta fuerza. Pensaba que con Guzmán lo tenía, pero se engañaba, él a duras penas recordaba su cumpleaños; a Guzman no le importaba conocerla, compraba la imagen que proyectaba porque le era conveniente. 

Ella lo amaba. Como ama alguien a algo inalcanzable, con hambre, con necesidad. Cuando lo tenía en sus manos no le alcanzaba, nunca era suficiente. Con solo decir que el amor que tuvo en un tiempo por Valerio fue menos doloroso y tóxico para los dos que su relación con Guzmán, uno podría entender fácilmente cómo era para Lu quererlo. 

Polo fue una sorpresa. Carla alguna que otra noche le contaba cómo era, lejos de las miradas de los demás. Irónico, sensible, mordaz, de lengua afilada, de un gran corazón. "Amarlo fue una de las cosas más fáciles que haya hecho en mí vida"-le confesó despúes de ahogarse en copas en su cama, mientras le pintaba las uñas con extraña prolijidad para su estado. Lu puede darle la razón. En silencio. 

Se conectaron en su graduación. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, luchaban por disfrutar del festejo.

Polo pateaba ataques de pánico como si fueran pelotas , y ella no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro; su padre le iba a pagar la universidad que quisiera, y sus notas eran de excelencia, pero aún así se sentía asfixiada con más presión que nunca. Desde que tiene memoria su vida es de esa manera, tendría que estar acostumbrada, no lo estaba. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo. Miedo a que el ritmo agitado que llevaba nunca parara, a no estar satisfecha nunca, ni poder disfrutar nada verdaderamente.

La sensación le llegó de golpe, como una realización. Estaba condenada y ella misma era víctima y verdugo. 

La música sonaba a máximo volumen, sus compañeros bailaban y reían, lloraban emocionados. 

Lu busco el baño para llorar por motivos distintos. Así lo encontró, la puerta estaba semiabierta; su espalda tocaba la pared, tenía las piernas semi extendidas y respiraba pausadamente. 

No cuestiono el porqué estaba ella ahí. Lu no noto que se había equivocado de baño. Su cabeza retumbaba y le lagrimeaban los ojos. Estaba agitada, pero comenzó a ahogarse en el momento en que en su cabeza flotó el hecho de que respirar era algo inconsciente, mecánico; al querer forzarlo para calmarse se sintió incluso inútil como para inhalar en absoluto. 

El la vió, luchando, con la cara roja de llorar y por falta de aire. 

Lu apretó con fuerza los dedos en la puerta, en búsqueda de sostén. La cabeza se le partía, y sentía que el Martini le estaba subiendo de golpe. Con una mano en el pecho se frotaba frenéticamente. Apenas noto que había alguien. Lo hizo cuando la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, hablando en voz baja. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza es que nadie le había hablado con tanta paciencia en su vida, y no ayudó para levantarle el ánimo realmente. 

Polo le preguntó si podía tocarla, y debía de haber asentido porque con cuidado le apartó las manos del pecho y sostuvo las muñecas, acomodando una de ellas en su tórax, pidiéndole que imite su respiración.

-"Estás teniendo una crisis de ansiedad, vas a estar bien, va a pasar" susurró. "Intenta imitarme"

Las primeras bocanadas fueron toscas y violentas, pero le mintió diciendo que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.  
Pasados cinco minutos sentía el pecho más ligero, y podía inhalar sin profundizar demasiado. 

Polo la miró a los ojos. -"Lu, ¿estás bien? ¿Llamo a Carla?"- preguntó cuando su respiración se calmó. Ella cerró los ojos y negó ambas veces. Con su ayuda se sentó en el piso, sin pensar en lo poco higiénico del acto. 

-"Puedes irte Polo, quiero estar sola"

-"Estás loca"- afirmó. "No voy a dejarte así Lu, no se que imagen tienes de mí, pero yo no soy…" pronunció cortando la frase antes de decir su nombre. Lu lo encontraba tierno. No quería herirla, pero ella no era idiota. 

-"Guzmán, di su nombre. No me tengas lastima, es asqueroso." "Él me dejó, voy a sobrevivir, tienes experiencia para saberlo. Te quieren, hasta que consiguen un modelo mejor"- atacó de manera mordaz. No lo merecía, lo supo en cuanto salió de sus labios. Podía culpar al alcohol, pero la verdad era que odiaba mostrarse vulnerable. Lu sabía que era mentira, pero que a Polo iba a dolerle. Respiró profundo y acompasado, ella lo reconoció como un intento de no colapsar. El abrió la boca furioso, como si fuera a rebatirle su insulto con una réplica más hiriente. Pero pareció cambiar de opinión mirándola. 

-"Suerte Lu, que tengas una buena noche"-dijo, aunque no se movió de su lugar. Lu dejó lo que le quedaba de dignidad y comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente. Odiaba sentirse culpable. 

Por la cara de Polo asomó una preocupación sincera al instante. Se agachó y arrodilló a su lado. 

"Estás así por Guzmán" "Lu…"

"No"- lo cortó. "No es por él". Y no mentía, de alguna manera se sintió orgullosa por tener otros desencadenantes además de Guzmán. 

Polo asintió poco convencido. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Lu negó. Quería decirle que lo que necesitaba era que se quedara con ella. Así, sin hablar. Que si le diera un abrazo no retrocederia, pero no tenía ánimos de ser más patética, así que se quedó callada. 

Todavía no entiende por qué lo hizo, quizás haya logrado leerla fácilmente, descubierto que la única forma de hacerla sentir mejor era demostrándole que no era la única que podía perder, que si se abría así con ella, no le molestaría mostrarse débil. Solo sabe que él se sentó a su lado, con la mirada al frente. 

-"No sé por qué estás mal, y quizás esto sea ridículo y no te sirva… Lu, eres inteligente, y muy bonita, aunque ciertamente insoportable. No necesitas que nadie te lo diga, menos un idiota como Guzmán. Es bueno, en el fondo, pero mereces a alguien que vea como brillas sin que tengas que zarandearte frente a sus ojos"-rió. "Puede ser que tengas razón, Cristian es claramente un mejor modelo, aunque no merece a Carla, ninguno de los dos lo hace. Mi entera existencia se basó en odiarme a mí mismo, y simultáneamente encontrar un respiro en la validación de los demás. En Carla, en Guzmán. Puedo no ser tan guapo como Cristian, o atrevido como Guzmán, pero eso está bien. Soy Polo, me cuesta horrores hablar en público, buscó que los demás me quieran, soy bueno escuchando, y muy poco orgulloso, tocó de manera aceptable el piano, y cocino realmente bien para alguien que tiene tres cocineras, pienso que los animales son mejores que muchas personas, y que el amor no termina, se transforma. Puedo no ser lo mejor, pero merezco ser feliz, que me reconozcan. Y si yo lo hago Lu, si yo valgo la pena, ¿no crees que también lo haces?"-preguntó mirándola, y su respiración se agitó por motivos diferentes al pánico. 

Polo lo notó. Frunció el ceño y le tocó el pecho rozando la tela de su vestido. Froto con cuidado y abrió su boca. Lu lo calló de un beso. Al principio él hizo amague de retroceder pero ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello y él se deshizo con su toque. 

Nadie puede juzgarla. Había roto con Guzmán oficialmente el curso pasado, y aunque no tenía intenciones de salir con él, o dormir en su cama, verlo feliz con ella le dolía. 

Su relación con Nadia claramente no funcionó, nada tenían en común más que sexo ridiculamente bueno, ella le confesó. Guzmán después de llorar por ella un semestre, para que le diera una oportunidad a lo que tenían, desistió con facilidad. A mitad de curso tenía a otra chica bajo su brazo, hablándole al oído y acariciándole la espalda. 

Le dolía porque Guzmán podrá ser un idiota con todas las letras, huirle al compromiso, y ser egoísta y desinteresado pero a Nadia la quiso, aunque fuera un capricho, y cuando miraba a esta nueva chica, nombre que Lu no recordaba, le brillaban los ojos. Era un imbécil. Pero uno entregado, que se enamoraba rápido, fácil. El problema no era él, pensó. El problema era que ella no era suficiente para Guzmán. 

Y eso dolía como nada.

No tanto por él, más por el hecho de que Lu estaba delgada porque se veía gorda, sacaba las mejores calificaciones además de hablar en seis idiomas porque no creía servir para mucho, intentaba ser la mejor hija porque pensaba que no la querían, y soportó que Guzmán la tratara como una muñeca inflable e ignoró que la engañaba porque sabía que no nunca iba a poder complacerlo. Tenía razón. El no la quería, y el respeto que se tenía a ella nacía de la validación de los demás, al igual que Polo. 

Tendría que haber escuchado el tópico: "si no te amas a ti misma primero no vas a poder amar a nadie más" aunque fuera frase de sobrecito de azúcar. 

Polo tenía su historial de problemas emocionales para agregar a la lista. 

Lastimosamente no coincidían en relaciones tóxicas. 

Cómo logró tener buena relación con cada uno de sus enganches, es un misterio: Carla y él seguían igual de cercanos, aunque la aparición de Cristian los hubiera separado, o más bien ayudado abrir los ojos en cuanto a su relación; Con Ander se reían del trimestre que pasaron juntos antes de que Polo lo obligara directamente a arreglar sus problemas con Omar, quien era miserable; con Cayetana eran mejores amigos, siendo una de las dos personas que conoce de su relación; Valerio, Polo bromeaba con cariño con escapar a Suiza con su hermano cuando Lu lo sacaba de quicio. Tiene la vaga impresión de que Rebeka, su novia, los alentaría. Guzmán y Ander le reclaman diariamente el haberlos abandonado por él. Su dinámica es divertida, ligera, y ninguno de los dos conoce el concepto de espacio personal, abrazándose y tocandose el cabello, besando la frente; cuando Lu los ve piensa en Carla y en ella, y en que de existir las almas gemelas, las románticas serían solamente una de las categorías.

En el baño del teatro Polo le acarició el cuello y ella vió como las débiles fuerzas que le quedaban para no llevarlo a su cama se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido. El debe haber sentido como se retorcía porque la sostuvo de la mano y arrastró fuera de un tirón. 

Sin darse cuenta amanecía, y ella abría los ojos en una habitación que no era la suya, con el ex novio de su amiga entre sus piernas. 

Fue impulsivo, y apresurado, pero Lu no se arrepiente ni un poco. Haber borrado el vídeo de Nadia, haber cortado con Guzmán, y besado a Polo en ese baño fueron las pocas cosas no académicas de las que Lu estaba orgullosa de sus últimos años en Las Encinas. 

No contárselo a Carla parecía una buena idea al comienzo. Tenía miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar, y ella era todo para Lu. No podía perderla. Polo había sido su novio desde que tenían doce hasta los dieciséis. Su primera vez en muchos sentidos. Era extraño tenerlo con ella. Se sentía como si se lo estuviese quitando, aunque Carla había roto con él, y eran amigos actualmente. Fueron pasaron los meses y se dio cuenta que la había cagado. No había posibilidad de que rompiera con Polo, o de que fingieran que era solo sexo. En algún momento tendría que contárselo y mientras más pasaban los meses, era consciente en que peor se lo tomaría, el habérselo ocultado. Podría mentirle con las fechas, pero sabe que Carla no le creería, la conocía muy bien. 

Hace más de dos años que Polo y ella están juntos. Y no puede estirarlo más. 

Casi ninguno de sus amigos sabían que salían. Ocultarselo a Carla consistía en no poder decírselo a Valerio, porque Rebeka de alguna manera se convirtió en una buena amiga de la rubia; tampoco a Ander, a quién Polo no quiso poner en medio de él y Guzmán; como Ander no podía saberlo, Lu se lo ocultó a Omar. Era un puto círculo. 

Se arriesgaron con Nadia y Cayetana. Su amiga odiaba mentir, pero por ella pudo hacerlo. Cayetana no tenía relación estrecha con ninguno más que con Polo o Valerio, y a su hermano no le molestaría que se lo hubiera ocultado, estaría divertido con el hecho de que la rubia había podido guardarlo dos años. 

Sus padres lo sabían, eso contaba. Contarle a su padre no fue un problema, él no hablaba con su hijo desde hace años. Decírselo a las madres de Polo fue más difícil, tenían relación con la madre de Carla, y la querían más que a ella. No le dolía que la prefieran a ella para su hijo, las entendía. A Lu también le gustaba más Carla que ella misma. 

Polo la saca de sus pensamientos apoyando su mentón en su hombro, con la nariz acariciándole el cuello. Si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la sorprendiera de está manera seguido habría saltado, al contrario, todavía mirando hacia fuera cierra los ojos y se aferra a su toque. 

//

Cuando era chica pensaba que el acto más grande de amor que un chico podía tener hacía ella consistía en abrirle la puerta del auto, culpa a las comedias románticas. Se da cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando Polo escucha las infinitas curiosidades sobre las tortugas marinas que ella le cuenta, escuchándola como si realmente le importara que son esenciales para mantener los océanos saludables, comiendo medusas que se multiplicarían descontroladamente si ellas desaparecieran.

Es una chica simple, le gusta que le presten atención, alimenta su autoestima. Por lo mismo, cuando Polo le compra una tortuga enorme y una medusa pequeña que ata con un hilo a su pata, piensa que es un tonto pero que no podría quererlo más si lo intentara. 

Iba a extrañar sus pequeñas vacaciones. Las Maldivas. Era un país con islas realmente bonitas, y la comida era muy buena. Debido a su cercanía con la India, las especias y el picante eran característicos en cada plato. Desayunaron mashini, una mezcla de atún, cebolla, coco y chili condimentado con jugo de lima. 

Al terminar su destino fueron a bucear, claro que lo habían hecho el primer día que llegaron, pero era una buena manera de despedirse antes de afrontar el infierno que los avecinaba. Lu prefería las tortugas, a Polo le gustaba nadar con tiburones ballena, uno de los más inofensivos de su género. Los peces pequeños también eran algo que resaltar: delfines, peces león, dotados de una picadura necesaria de evitar; piedra con un veneno inclusive más nocivo que el anterior, pez que se camufla en lo profundo acechando; vela con su bonita aleta dorsal desplegada.

Terminaron de sumergirse a tiempo para almorzar rápidamente antes de tener que tomar el avión, Curry de pescado y coco con pan sin levadura. Muy rico, pero Lu estaba empezando a hartarse del pescado para ser sincera, no veía la hora de comer tapas en Madrid. Vivía con Polo en Nueva York, y aunque intentaba comer sano siempre caía en pizza, lo admitía. 

Se mudó al departamento de su novio semanas atrás. Era uno de los motivos que los llevó a tomar la decisión de contarlo de una vez por todas. Sus amigos no eran idiotas, ninguno tenía la necesidad de compartir piso, estaban muy bien económicamente. Antes de que los visitaran, preferían prepararlos. Si es que Carla quisiera seguir viéndola. 

Ander cumplía veinte años, y vivía con Omar en Puebla, a una hora y media de Madrid en auto. Decidió festejarlo en Sierra de la Culebra, alquilando unas cabañas para sus amigos. Lu sabía que era idea de su novio, el social de la relación, conocía a Ander lo suficiente para estar segura de que el chico prefería quedarse con Omar en su departamento jugando videojuegos, y quizás saliendo con Polo y Guzmán a tomar un par de cañas como máximo acto de socialización.

No sé encontraban con todos sus amigos juntos hace casi un año. Era un buen momento para destapar lo que llevaban entre manos. Lu esperaba no arruinarle el cumpleaños a Ander, esperarían al último día de estadía, de quedaban un fin de semana. 

Sinceramente no entendía cómo ninguno sospechaba nada. No habían ocultado que viajaban juntos. Claro que hicieron el amague de invitar a Carla, Guzmán y Ander sabiendo que por sus pasantías o trabajos en esa época no podrían acompañarlos, lamentándose falsamente en el momento en que explicaron sus motivos. Dios, eran unos amigos terribles. 

"Lu"- Polo llamó. Viajaban en taxi hacia el aeropuerto, media hora de distancia. "Sueño"-protestó, cerrando los ojos y golpeando su cabeza con su hombro.  
Estaba saliendo con un bebé grande. Ella rodó los ojos pero dejo que se acostara en su regazo y le besó el cabello. Notó que el conductor los miraba, acarició los labios de su novio que seguía con los ojos cerrados, el la sintió y los abrió chupando uno de sus dedos en su totalidad. El taxista desvío la mirada instantáneamente. Polo rió, el maldito sabia bien lo que hacía. Tan descarado, eso era su culpa tuvo que admitir, lo aprendía de ella. No iba a quejarse, le gustaba que fuera así de confiado. 

Al parecer había calculado para que los dos durmieran, porque en la mitad del viaje el despertador de Polo sonó, y él se levantó de su sueño, tirándola en un abrazo para que durmiera en su pecho.

Despertó al llegar al aeropuerto, escuchando como su novio hablaba con el taxista en inglés. No noto lo cansada que estaba hasta el momento de tener que levantarse del asiento, le costó horrores mantener los ojos abiertos. Polo la rodeó con su brazo divertido, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie. El conductor los ayudó bajando sus maletas, y Polo le corrió el cabello de la cara mientras cabeceaba. 

-"Falta como una hora y media para el vuelo, podemos tomar un café dentro, o puedes seguir durmiendo después que hagamos el check-in"

Lu lo miro indignada. -"Estoy despierta".

Polo dejo escapar una carcajada y ella cruzó los brazos hasta que le besó la comisura de los labios y tuvo que ceder. Un buen beso la despertaría. Al parecer estaba un poco dormida, porque no notó que el taxista esperaba visiblemente incomodo a que le pagarán hasta que Polo se separó con una sonrisa, y saco la billetera. Le sonrió y agarró sus maletas. 

Lu le demostró que estaba muy despierta caminando delante de él, y casi cayendo en el intento. Su novio tuvo la amabilidad de no decirle una palabra, sosteniéndola en un abrazo aún con maletas en ambas manos. 

/ /

El vuelo tenía escalas en París, y en Dubai, y duraba quince cómodas horas de viaje. 

No tenía problema, pero para Polo era una tortura hacer viajes tan largos. 

Viajar en avión lo ponía muy nervioso, sumándole las náuseas, si de por sí se mareaba viajando en auto, en avión era insoportable. Su médica le recetó dramamine pero lo dejaba somnoliento y decaído, no era recomendable para alguien con episodios depresivos a su espalda, lo advirtió su terapeuta. 

Lu siempre le dejaba el asiento que daba hacía la ventana, y tomaba su mano. Eso le gustaba de el, no se avergonzaba del contacto físico en público, era igual de pegajoso que a puertas cerradas, la hacía sentir querida, lo apreciaba. No se lo diría ni loca. 

Mira en su dirección para comprobar que esté bien. Tiene sus ojos cerrados y está muy pálido. 

Siente la necesidad de hacerlo reír, le comparte uno de sus auriculares y reproduce baby got back. Empezaron a ver Friends juntos hace unos meses y esa escena es una de las pocas que valen la pena en las últimas temporadas, ambos coinciden en eso. 

Lu sabe que piensa en la posibilidad de un accidente, aunque es consciente de la improbabilidad de que suceda. Decide bromear con la situación un poco. 

-"Supongamos que cae, verdad?" -el asiente. Lu le da una rápida mirada a los pasajeros para que la acompañe con la vista. "¿Si tuvieras que comer a alguno, a quién elegirías?"- Polo hace un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, se lo concede. "¿Literal o figurativamente?-Lu lo golpea indignada. -"Ambas respuestas mismo sujeto, segunda fila, primer asiento". Lu lo busca y suelta una carcajada que molesta sin duda a la mujer sentada al lado. El joven es alto, formado, la camisa le queda ridículamente ajustada, y su cabello ondulado está desprolijo pero de alguna manera sigue viéndose bien, tiene los dedos repletos de anillos, y un pendiente en el lóbulo izquierdo. Su novio definitivamente tiene un tipo.

Lu asintió convencida con la respuesta. -"¿Me dejarías un poco?. Polo le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. -"Lo mío es tuyo". 

Ella acarició el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo miraba. Parecía haberse recompuesto de las náuseas, tomado un poco de color, pero aún temblaba ligeramente. Notó como apretaba su asiento, clavando sus uñas en él. 

La canción había terminado. No era recomendable leer o ver películas en viaje si te mareabas fácilmente. Era complicado distraerlo con los medios limitados. 

Una idea le vino a la cabeza. 

Guzmán le decía que su obsesión por hacerlo en lugares públicos era una locura, pero a Polo le encantaba.  
Era claro que no iban a follar en el baño, no por decoro, por el hecho de que el mareo empeoraría y el baño era pequeño, lo ahogaban los lugares cerrados. Mirando a su izquierda noto que la pasajera de al lado había podido conciliar el sueño. Sacando debajo de su asiento la manta que les daban para volar, la desplegó tapando a ambos. 

Polo sonrió y frotó su mejilla. -"Gracias, no tengo frío".

Lu lamió su labio inferior, y acercó su boca a su oído, susurrando. -"Lo sé". Paso su mano por su pecho, hasta su estómago, volviendo a subir, apretando uno de sus pezones. Polo se estremeció, levantándose ligeramente de su asiento por la sorpresa. -"Lu"-la retó. 

Ella no dejaba de mantenerle la mirada, sus pupilas se dilataron casi imperceptible desde lejos, pero ella estaba pegada a el. De fuera parecía que hablaban en susurros para no molestar a la mujer a su lado. 

Hizo oídos sordos a su indignación. Lo toco sobre sus pantalones, masajeando. El se endureció bajo su mano con rapidez. -"Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien"-se defendió. Polo pareció de acuerdo, o se rindió fácil, empujando en su mano. 

-¿Es muy tarde para reclamar mi regalo de cumpleaños? 

Su novio movió la cabeza asintiendo. -Estamos en Agosto, y te he hecho muchos regalos. Lu hizo un falso y ridículo puchero que sabía que Polo compraría como pan caliente. 

-¿Vas a negarme un regalo más? Y yo que creía que me querías"-soltó, con una mano en su pecho mientras seguía tocándolo. 

Polo rodó los ojos. -¿Que quiere mí bebé?-preguntó bromeando. 

Ella le lamió la oreja, y mordió el lóbulo, arrastrando sus dientes. Polo juraba que medio avión era consciente de lo que hacían, Lu era todo menos disimulada. -"Quiero volverte loco todo el viaje en auto hasta Puebla, que me chupes en el auto, al lado de la ruta; llegar a las cabañas y saludar a todos nuestros amigos como si no tuviéramos prisa por tocarnos, voy a hablar con Carla por al menos media hora, vas a decir sentirte descompuesto por el vuelo y querer dormir un poco antes de la cena…" El la escucha como si de repente estuviera hipnotizado a sus órdenes. Está mojado, puede sentir. El rubor le sube por toda la cara. Amaba que a él le encantara que ella fuera así de posesiva. La confianza que le tiene la sobrecoge . Lu podría dejarlo atado en el medio de la nada y él la esperaría con la más absoluta diligencia. "Le voy a explicar a Carla que necesito darme un baño y que la veo en la cena… Voy a entrar a la habitación que compartes con Guzman. Y vas a esperarme boca abajo como si estuvieras durmiendo. Vas a dejarte la camisa, tapado con las sábanas pero desnudo de cintura para abajo" 

Sus ojos se iluminaron, acercándose hace una pregunta en su oído.

Lu niega divertida, esperaba que llegara a esa conclusión. 

Cuando ella se ponía así de mandona, y tomaba las riendas generalmente era porque necesitaba con desespero montarlo. 

-"No". El la mira confundido, expectante. 

"Voy a quitarte las sábanas de un tirón, voy a sostenerte debajo de los brazos, con mí respiración en tu nuca, y todavía con el vestido y los zapatos puestos voy a follarte" Por su rostro asomaron emociones que capturó con facilidad: sorpresa, emoción, necesidad, anhelo. Paro de moverse contra ella un milisegundo, su miembro saltó en sus dedos, de su boca salió un gemido que intentó cubrir tosiendo. Lu estaba orgullosa de si misma. 

Abandonada la sorpresa inicial, escondió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a dar estocadas rápidas y desiguales. Lu tuvo que parar un poco su ritmo porque sería más que obvio lo que estaban haciendo. "Tranquilo. Más lento". El la obedeció, como recompensa acarició la punta de su cabeza, haciéndolo retorcerse. 

-"Lu"- rogo con voz ronca. Logró hacerla estremecer. Estaba tan concentrada en él que no noto hasta ese instante la creciente necesidad de tocarse. 

-"Te voy a follar tan bien que va a costarte caminar, y así todos sabrán que eres mío. Porque eres mío Polo. Tienes suerte, cuido muy bien lo que me pertenece"-prometio, y él se perdió, susurrando frases inentendibles que llevaban su nombre dentro, apretando sus manos tan fuerte que dolía, de una buena manera. Le seco el sudor de la frente con cariño mientras cabalgaba sus réplicas, alabándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. De el lo había aprendido. 

Al mudarse juntos semanas atrás lo intentaron. Para Lu era un viaje de ida. No entendió como no lo probó antes. Bueno, Guzmán en el mejor de los casos se hubiera muerto de risa de proponérselo. 

Polo no lo había hecho con ninguna de las personas con las que se había acostado, antes de salir con ella. Se sentía muy bien ser la primera en hacerlo sentir así, saber que podía reducirlo a balbuceos tan fácil. 

Al principio cuando se lo pidió, Lu se sintió mínimamente insegura. Sabía que era una tontería, pero a Polo le gustaban los hombres también, y el miedo de no ser suficiente asomó a la superficie. El lo eliminó en segundos. Polo recitaba su nombre como si fuera algún mantra para la salvación eterna, la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo afortunado que era. Cuando usaba faldas no podía dejar de mirarle las piernas, ella lo sacó así muchas veces, apretando sus muslos mojados a su alrededor.

Sirven los recuerdos y la promesa de la noche para hacerla acercarse sin siquiera tocarse. 

Cerrando los ojos bajó su mano hasta donde la necesitaba. Polo la paró en seco, mirándola con hambre aunque segundos antes hubiera venido en sus pantalones. 

Lu lo dejó, sin quejarse se sentó sobre sus manos, temblando. El le quitó las bragas con todo el disimulo que pudo, y corrió su humedad hasta su clítoris para frotarla mejor. Tiene que concederle a Polo el mérito a regañadientes, el chico llevó mucho mejor que ella la farsa de la tos. 

/ /

Están en la entrada del pueblo, cuando Carla le envía un mensaje para ver si están llegando. Lu le responde con una foto a un cartel de tránsito que dicta: Puebla de Sanobria, 30 kilómetros. 

Puebla es un pueblo pequeño en la provincia de Zamora, cercano a Portugal. Omar y Ander escaparon allá para alejarse un poco de la vida agitada madrileña. Todas las calles están hechas de piedra, como muchos pueblos de Castilla de León se encuentra en lo alto de una colina. 

La vista es hermosa. 

Lu disfruta tomando aire por la ventana, el clima es fresco, considerando que están en pleno verano. El ligero viento desordena su cabello, en su muñeca tiene una liga con la que lo sujeta de manera que quede tirante. Se observa en el espejo del auto, y ata los tirantes de su vestido de color blanco con puntos azules y flores pequeñas del mismo color; Lu lo siente una talla menor a la que habitualmente usa; antes le quedaba más suelto, es normal, se la pasaron comiendo las últimas dos semanas. 

Busca agua fría en la pequeña conservadora portátil que trajeron, y toma sorbos. Le pasa la botella a Polo que le agradece besándole la mano. 

-"Hay sándwiches dentro, pavo, palta, queso y tomates secos"- su estómago ruge ante la mención, Dios, es verdad lo que decían, en pareja uno aumenta a lo loco, y Polo tiene una fijación con darle de comer o cocinarle. 

Lu le pasa uno y cierra la heladera. 

El la mira, y ladea la cabeza. Le da un bocado al sándwich y se lame los labios. -"¿Quieres otra cosa? Podemos parar en la próxima estación" .

Juega con las pulseras en su muñeca, sin mirarle. 

Realmente no quiere un sermón en este momento, y Polo es con Carla una de las únicas personas que pueden notar cuando algo le molesta. Decirle que no tiene hambre es ridículo, no comen desde el mediodía y son las diez de la noche, Polo no es tonto. Sigue maquinando en que contestarle cuando el se da cuenta.  
Deja de comer de repente y la mira. Lu odia que le tengan pena, pero con el es distinto, porque no es pena en sí, es entender que es una mierda que se sienta así. Le da la mano, y traza círculos en su palma. Su estómago duele, vuelve a tomar un poco de agua. 

-"¿Quieres escribirle a Victoria ahora o mañana temprano?" -pregunta, como si la opción de no contarle a su terapeuta que no tiene ganas de comer no estuviera disponible para elegir.

Ella le esquiva la mirada, pero no le suelta la mano. -"Mañana" . 

-"Bueno"- concedió rodeando su muñeca con sus dedos, podía tocar sus dedos pulgares. La soltó con cuidado y con la vista fija en el camino partió su sándwich en pedazos pequeños, dejándolos en su regazo arriba de servilletas-"Despacio, está bien?"- ella aceptó, sabiendo que negociar no comer no era posible. Buscando en el contenedor le da otro, para que siga comiendo.  
Le da de comer de a poco, porciones pequeñas para no comer de golpe con el estómago vacío. Lu se sentía como si tuviera tres años, pero le gustaba que la cuidara. 

Cuando se da cuenta Polo está cortándole del suyo, y ella no se queja. Están muy ricos, y para la cena faltaban horas, se desmayaría si no comiera bien antes. Su constante presión baja no ayudaba. 

-¿Hay uvas no?

-Verdes, si. En el fondo-le señala. 

Lu mira el reloj en su muñeca. - "¿Falta poco verdad? Necesito ir al baño" -dice sin pensar en como debe sonar en ese preciso momento. 

Ve a Polo tragar duro, y va a explicarle que no va a hacerlo, pero el para el auto al lado de la carretera. 

-Estamos a cinco minutos de la estación. Veinte de llegar. Podemos parar para que bajes pero te espero fuera. 

Prefiere no esperar veinte minutos, además que la acompañe no le molesta, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Supone que debe ser raro si lo hace cuando estén en las cabañas. 

-Esta bien-dice, con su cabeza en su hombro.- "¿Por que paramos?". 

Polo la levanta de las caderas y sienta encima de él. Lu gime y el ríe divertido, abrazándola. 

-"Quería darte un abrazo". Ella intenta ocultar su vergüenza sin triunfo, y cruza los brazos. Polo niega con la cabeza. -"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?"  
Claro que lo sabe, lo escuchó de su boca muchas veces, nunca se cansa de hacerlo. Ella es tan tonta por él.  
No tiene que contestarle, prefiere demostrarlo. Lu es una persona de palabras, pero con él es tan fácil accionar; recorre con sus dedos la cicatriz de su muñeca, y ve cómo sus ojos se iluminan y humedecen simultáneamente. 

Estar con él era intenso, amaba eso. Casi tanto como lo amaba a él. 

/ /

Habían alquilado cabañas en La Sierra de la Culebra, quedaba en Zamora, cercano a Puebla donde tenían su departamento. 

Sinceramente Lu prefería un hotel que ir a un camping para estar entre yuyos, bichos y lobos; sus amigos eran raros. 

Carla venía de París, Guzmán de Berlín, Valerio y Rebe eran los pocos que se habían quedado en España, aunque vivían a seis horas de Madrid en Vigo, ciudad costera. Aún así cómo viajaban desde Asia, y de igual manera eran los que más lejos vivían, fueron los últimos en llegar. 

Lu le había insistido para hacer otra parada, y empezó a besarlo con ganas en el asiento del conductor. Se obligó a calmarse, antes de tener que saludar a sus amigos. 

Lo habían vuelto a repasar, ella iría con Carla y él la esperaría en su cuarto. Rogaba por qué Guzmán ya hubiera descansado, encontrarlos así sería una situación incómoda de explicar, por lo menos. 

El camping permitía acampar con carpas propias, ni ellos ni sus amigos tenían ganas de dormir incómodamente, ni por la experiencia.

Las cabañas lucían modestas, pero bien cuidadas. El parque parecía frondoso, y extenso, al menos fue lo que pudieron observar a primera vista, al entrar al lugar. Lu hablaba con Carla al teléfono, para averiguar por donde estaban. Al parecer había un edificio de recepción que también contaba con dos amplios comedores, una sala de estar y baños. 

Polo estacionó el auto, y dejó en recepción sus valijas mientras Lu se estiraba, calmando los músculos adormecidos por el viaje.

Mechones sueltos le atravesaban la cara de manera desordenada; es un claro signo de su cansancio, el que no haya parado para tomarse unos segundos y ver cómo se veía antes de bajar del auto. 

Sabe que le va a molestar a sobremanera haber entrado así, sinceramente no es algo grave, inclusive le quedaba bien, pero no es como si sus maneras perfeccionistas se hayan desdibujado con el paso de los años. Mirando rápidamente la entrada del edificio para comprobar que ninguno de sus amigos estuviere saliendo, la toma de la cintura y acomoda los mechones detrás de su oreja.

Aunque esconde su rostro en su pecho, puede sentirla sonreír. 

Sus amigos están desperdigados en la sala de estar, ocupando casi todo el espacio. 

En uno de los sillones principales Ander apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Omar, Rebeka y Valerio sentados a su lado buscan oro en la garganta del otro, Guzmán en la esquina parece comprensiblemente incómodo; cuando empiezan a apoyarse sobre él se levanta de un salto gritandoles. Aunque claramente está un poco divertido por la situación. 

Carla sentada en un sofá individual rueda los ojos, Cayetana vuelve del comedor con una botella y muchos vasos, y todos vitorean.

Ellos los observan, riendose, sin entrar todavía. Carla mueve la cabeza y cuando los ve les da una sonrisa, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga; ambas corren a la otra como si no se hubieran visto hace años. 

Polo rodea con sus brazos a sus amigos, que le revuelven el pelo y dan palmadas en la espalda como signo de afecto, realmente aprecia el contacto, los extrañaba. 

Saluda a los demás con dos besos. Caye ríe con la botella en la mano cuando él le da el segundo, y Polo la mira divertido, ella niega con la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano , restándole importancia a lo que hubiera pasado por su cabeza. 

Definitivamente no es la primera botella que abren.

La ayuda a servir antes de que rompa algún vaso; la chica bebe un vaso y se vuelve un poco torpe, y risueña. Agarra su copa de la mesa y en ella sirve tres dedos de champagne; hace una mueca pero le da la razón, agarrando una botella solitaria de agua de la mesa, con la mano que no sujeta la copa, claro. 

No entiende como pueden tomar antes de cenar, pero igual sirve para dos personas más, una de ellas es Ander. Cae en la cuenta de que sería un poco raro con Omar al lado, y decide servir otra para él también. Ambos las aceptan agradeciéndole, Guzmán le sonríe cuando levanta la tercera. No sé da cuenta que pensaba que era para él hasta que Lu detrás suyo recibe la copa y Guzmán los mira a ambos antes de soltar un bufido indignado. 

\- "¿Enserio? ¿ A Ander y a mi no?"- Polo se ríe, ama cuando les hace planteos a los dos, Guzmán es un niño pequeño, y busca admiración y atención constante. Cuando no lo consigue refunfuña. -Es su cumpleaños. Guzmán hace un gesto hacia Lu quien apoya su brazo en su hombro y le saca la lengua. - "A Lucrecia le acabas de dar una copa, no sabía que había cambiado su nacimiento".

El la mira esperando que sepa que decir, pero parece haberse quedado bloqueada, sin respuesta sarcástica al comentario. 

El agua en Cayetana parece haber hecho milagros, porque se da cuenta de la situación al vuelo. La rubia levanta su copa casi vacía y sube los hombros. -Existe un club vip de atención al alcohólico, es muy cerrado, no creo que puedas entrar, estamos los mejores. Era una broma débil, pero Guzmán pareció estar satisfecho con la respuesta, porque levanta las manos en signo de derrota. 

Valerio y Rebe parecían haber vuelto a ser seres sociales. Ambos atacan sus copas para volver a acomodarse en el sillón. El resto los imita sentándose alrededor de la mesa. 

No hay mas asientos que el sillón grande y los dos individuales a su costado.

Carla le hace señas a Lu para que se siente en su regazo. La cara de Guzmán ante la realización de que uno de los dos va a tener que sentarse sobre el otro es tan icónica que le cuesta horrores no soltar una carcajada.

Claramente iba a sentarse en el piso. 

Rebeka lo evita cediéndole su lugar al lado de Valerio, acompañado de un comentario sugerente sobre su novio, Polo no puede descifrar si era una advertencia o una invitación. 

Había olvidado que Rebeka y Cayetana en algún momento de su último año se habían hecho amigas, le sorprende lo cómodas que estaban sentadas juntas. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta que las amistades femeninas tenían las de ganar con su contraparte, el afecto era más natural, más espontáneo. 

-Bueno, alguien tiene algo jugoso para contar? Casamiento, funeral, todo vale-pidió Valerio. Su novia lo secundó, estirando un brazo en su dirección. -"La facultad nos está volviendo locos, lo más interesante que nos pasó esta semana es que se rompiera el tanque de agua. Alguien apiádese"

Carla levanta la mano con una leve sonrisa, Lu se dió cuenta que era una de esa sonrisas presuntuosas que solía dar, como si estuviera realmente orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de contar. - “Ni matrimonios ni defunciones, aún así la vida de soltera en Roma es remarcable. La mía al menos, por supuesto”. 

Con voz pausada y rostro falsamente serio les contó sus últimos malos amores, desastrosas experiencias sexuales, y del ingenio que empleo para liberarse de esas situaciones. Relataba de una manera tan natural que Polo olvidó lo que habían planeado hasta que Lu le apretó la mano con fuerza debajo de la mesa. 

/ /

La habitación era espaciosa, con grandes ventanales que iluminaban el espacio, estos daban al balcón, afortunadamente. Las dos camas eran idénticas, de tamaño individual, se encuentra tentado a juntarlas, pero prefiere no hacer más ruido del necesario. 

Se deshace de sus zapatos y de la chaqueta, dejando los primeros debajo de la cama, y su campera sobre la cama de Guzmán. 

Las promesas de su novia rondan en su mente.

Es tonto que pueda hacerlo sonrojar tan fácil, con Carla ser así de vulnerable lo incomodaba, más por la presión de sus amigos y sus madres que por ella; aún así, intentaba ser "el hombre" que su novia merecía, que los demás de el esperaban. 

Cumplía sus caprichos y dejaba que lo tuviera a sus pies porque lo necesitaba, sentir que era bueno para ella. No creía que alguna vez dejara de amarla, pero con Carla se sentía inseguro, a la espera de sus deseos Polo enloquecía.

Carla llevaba las riendas y el estaba conforme con lo que quisiera. Le costaba horrores encontrarse así mismo con ella a su lado.

Con Lu ambos cuidaban del otro; Lu nunca lo admitiría, pero por el cualquier cosa haría. Él era suyo, ella era de él. No como una manera de pertenencia absoluta; más como una promesa de devoción y cuidado. Con Lu sentía que podía ser lo que quisiera, lo que necesitara. La follaba contra los azulejos fríos de su cuarto de baño día por medio, mordiendo su clavícula, dibujando patrones en sus costillas con su lengua; Ella recorría su cuello, abdomen, muslos con su lengua como guía, con sus manos frías y labios cálidos; sosteniéndolo firme, aunque fácil. 

Puede sentir la mancha que se forma en el frente de sus vaqueros. 

Abre un poco las piernas, todavía en pie mirando a un punto fijo fuera de la habitación, las indicaciones de Lu fueron que subiera a la cama y la esperara sin ropa, ama la idea de llevarle la contraria un poco. 

La idea de que Guzmán lo encuentre semidesnudo en el piso de la habitación que comparten, con la cabeza contra la madera, sudando y gimiendo el nombre de su ex novia lo hace sentir terriblemente sucio. Bueno, y un poco excitado no va a negarlo. No sabe lo que respondería, si él entrara, quizás la verdad. "Se que parece raro, pero tú ex novia me ha dicho que la espere en la cama con las piernas abiertas, pero amo hacerla rabiar, y nunca me había follado en el piso". Quizás tendría que haber hecho caso a sus madres he ido a un sexologo, pero quién quiere ser normal cuando puedes ser feliz. 

El está en sus boxers cuando ella abre despacio la puerta. Realmente no es consciente de su presencia hasta que lo rodea por detrás, y siente su respiración en su cuello. Lo hace estremecerse, jadear. 

Lu no parece enojada porque la haya desobedecido pero finge muy bien estarlo, Polo se lo agradece. 

Rodea su cuello con una de su manos, mientras rasguña el hueso de su cadera, y lame su labio inferior. El busca besarla, pelo Lu christa y rie suavemente negando. Muerde la carne, con rudeza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Polo gime y se queja, cerrando los ojos para sentirla mejor. Ella lo toca sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Lu le acaricia la mejilla, y limpia el hilo de sangre con su pulgar. Se lo lleva a la boca, sin pensarlo. Polo no puede dejar de mirarla. 

Ella se desviste rápido, como si le molestara la tela. Tirando su camisa al suelo. 

No tiene corpiño, si tuviera permitido moverse se acercaría a besarla, sus labios en sus pechos. 

Se desabrocha la falda para que descanse sobre sus zapatos y camisa. Sus bragas son de encaje, blancas, hacen contraste con el bronceado de su cuerpo; tiene puestas unas portaligas del mismo color. Deja escapar un sonido ahogado cuando lo ve. 

-"Lu"-pide, sin tener en claro que es lo que está rogando. Cualquier cosa. Ella. Ella más cerca. 

Su novia ama hacerlo esperar, pero parece que lo necesita tanto como él, porque lo calla bajito, y de su cartera lo saca.

Polo muere de risa. Lu lo mira ofendida. Se apresura a explicarse. Las valijas no las tocaron, es claro que al llevarlo en la cartera cuando les revisaron en el aeropuerto lo descubrieron. Seguramente, coincide. La enciende un poco la idea. Es una descarada. Polo le diría lo similar que es a Valerio en más sentidos de los que se esperaría, pero sería muy extraño comentarlo en ese contexto. 

Ella se acomoda sobre el, y lo tira más cerca, hasta estar en una posición cómoda. Polo envuelve sus piernas en su cadera, quejándose. 

No cree cansarse alguna vez de la sensación. Lu dentro suyo, en el extremo; sosteniéndolo en su lugar, forzando sus caderas. 

Siempre lo trata tan bien, como si fuera una ceremonia follarlo. Nunca se apresura demasiado. 

Lu calienta el lubricante en sus dedos, frota la zona antes de penetrarlo primero con uno solo, después con dos, algunas veces hasta tres. Mirándolo para ver cómo está. 

No va a hartarse de su expresión, calma al principio, hasta estar dentro por completo. Esperando a que se acostumbre a la sensación de estar tan lleno. Por alguna razón lo hace sentirse vulnerable, el estar en esa posición, tan al descubierto. Sin embargo no está nervioso, nunca creyó que le gustara estar tan expuesto, pero sabe que no solo a él lo hace perder la cabeza la situación; Lu le da tanto teniéndolo así, pero ella también recibe algo que anhelaba, control; que la quisieran con locura, rogaran por su toque. 

Va tan profundo que pueden tocarse dónde se unen. Ella tiembla, perdiéndose en sus balbuceos, intentando no perder el control. 

Las embestidas son cortas, y superficiales. Va muy lento, esperando que su calor se acumule hasta volverlo loco. 

Polo no la ve sacar del bolsillo de su falda en el suelo el control, puede escuchar cuando el zumbido comienza, lo hace gemir al instante. Aprecia el esfuerzo de su novia de continuar el ritmo, mientras es follada también. Polo se apiada. Toca su abdomen bajo y frota, sintiendo la forma. 

Lu da un gemido ahogado. La calla con un beso mojado, desordenado, chupando, lamiendo. De fuera seguramente debe verse extraño. Están tan perdidos que no piensan mucho en la forma. 

Dios, ama tanto verlo así. Pueden competir por quien disfruta más de estar en esta situación, empatarian.  
El se entrega tanto, toma lo que le de sin quejarse. Porque sabe que va a darle lo que necesita. Que lo va a cuidar muy bien. 

Polo le acaricia el cabello y le sostiene la mirada. Lu la mantiene, y le da un beso en la frente que lo hace suspirar. 

De alguna manera siempre terminan así, siendo tan tontos el uno por el otro. 

Ella sostiene las piernas de su novio a la altura de su cabeza, levantando ligeramente su cintura del piso, sosteniéndola en lo alto. Lo jode duro, sin pausa. Si alguien estuviera en la escalera del primer piso ni tendría dudas de lo que estaba pasando. Estaban locos. 

Se da cuenta que él está por llegar porque sus gemidos son cortados y profundos. 

Lu está en iguales condiciones. Le besa los muslos y detrás de las rodillas, mordiendo con suavidad la delgada piel. 

Si estuviera en condiciones como para hacerlo, le dejaría marcas por dónde besa, pero lo más que puede hacer es raspar con sus dientes y gemir sobre su piel. 

Sube la potencia, quedándose quieta para quejidos de su novio. Es consciente de que cuando se mueva va a venir, y lo hace. Cabalgando su orgasmo, provocando el suyo. Polo tira la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, memorizando los gemidos de su novia mientras viene. 

Lu se deshace de lo que los une, sacándolo con cuidado de el y Polo se queja. Ella se desploma sobre el, no va a quejarse. Todavía siguen en el piso y su espalda molesta, pero ambos están agotados, y no quiere moverla. Parece muy cómoda sobre su pecho. Polo acaricia su frente y besa su coronilla, editando una mano para desarmar la cama de Guzmán quitando su acolchado; Lu tararea complacida cuando los cubre. 

/ /

Su habitación era más grande, la cama era de dos plazas, internaron subir en ella, y de alguna manera lograron acomodarse los nueve, pero era tan incómodo que desistieron. 

Tiraron almohadas y acolchados al piso. Omar se quejó levemente, alegando que iban a tener que volver a hacerla para dormir, hasta que Ander le susurro algo al oido, y arrojó las frazada que quedaba totalmente convencido de lo que le hubiera susurrado. 

Sinceramente no conocían la palabra disimulo. Lu tuvo la sospecha de que juntarse mucho con su hermano y su novia lo estaban afectando. 

Habían cenado en un bonito restaurante de la ciudad, y vuelto para cortar la torta y brindar en las cabañas. 

Habían sacado dos papeles para decidir a quién le correspondía encargarse de la torta. Rebeka y Cayetana habían salido.

Era… original. 

Rezaba: "Happy Name's day", y en ella un muñequito de cabello castaño portaba una espada ensangrentada , sentado en un trono que parecía ser filoso. Era realmente extraño que a su alrededor el bizcochuelo estuviera cubierto por un glaseado violeta y azúl marino, con pequeñas estrellas plateadas rodeando el borde.

Por poco no notaba de quién era cada aporte. 

"Entonces, suelten, ¿Cómo van sus vidas? ¿Logros que quieran restregar?" Guzmán pide, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda contra la cama. "Lu seguro va estar encantada"-declara, burlándose con cariño. Lu le saca el dedo del medio, sonriendo y tira su cabello hacia un lado, jugando con él. A Polo lo volvía loco ese gesto. -"Premio al mérito, y de honor, innumerables becas que no necesito realmente, y pasantías en empresas multinacionales" "Segundo año"-agrego, como si no lo supieran de antemano. Dios, era una niña pija engreída y malcriada. La amaba tanto.

Carla aplaudió guiñandole un ojo y Lu le mandó un beso. 

Ok-Guzmán habló- que manera de deprimirnos a todos los mortales Lucrecia. "Ander, por qué no nos cuentas tus méritos académicos así nos sentimos mejor?"-bromeo tomándole el pelo. El cumpleañero agarró la almohada que tenía Guzmán debajo de el y lo golpeó con ella de lleno en la cara, riendo. El chico levantó las manos en signo de derrota, suplicando perdón. Polo se sintió como si volviera diez años atrás, para verlos golpeándose con almohadas, saltando en la cama de Guzmán.  
“Bueno, bueno, todo hermoso; pero no hay fiesta sin un buen vino”-declaró Valerio, levantándose de su lugar para traer consigo un Malbec añejo.  
Rebe dio un saltito de alegría, Guzmán un silbido. 

“O no, socia? Me estoy luciendo, hasta te hago publicidad y todo”-Carla rió y le dio la razón, acercándose al igual que los demás para probar el vino. Por su parte, Lu hace una mueca cuando lo ve. 

“Prefiero el blanco…” Ambos, Carla y Valerio se llevan una mano al pecho como si les hubiera dolido profundamente tal declaración. Eran tan fanáticos los Enólogos… La mayoría abuchea, y Lu da un bufido. Sin embargo, Polo se levanta de un salto, avisando que regresa pronto sale de la habitación con una sonrisa. 

Ander y Lu miran a Guzmán en búsqueda de información, pero él parece igual de perdido. 

Ninguno tiene que preguntarse por más tiempo que es lo que sucede porque Polo vuelve a la habitación con una botella en la mano, de color dorado, en peores condiciones que la que Valerio presento, con la etiqueta incompleta. 

Cuando Carla vió el nombre soltó una risa que disimulo vagamente con una tos, nadie noto en que estiró una mano en dirección a Valerio quien le pasó un billete por lo bajo. 

Lucrecia estaba muy orgullosa consigo mismo, por no haberse tirado a besarlo en ese preciso momento. Es consciente de que quedó viéndolo segundos antes de reaccionar, pero la sorpresa era entendible. 

Los demás claramente lo notaron, los segundos que pasaron viéndose a los ojos. 

Cate tragó duro, Ander tosió. Tenían miedo de que Carla y Guzmán vieran lo mismo que ellos, y todo se descontrolara. Ander miro con desesperación a su novio en busca de ayuda. Omar parecía asustado por tanta presión, de repente su rostro se iluminó y parándose comenzó a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. 

Sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados, pero Ander lo acompañó con palmas, pronto lo siguieron todos. 

Lu quien no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle a Polo, apoyó una mano en su hombro con cariño. -Gracias, de verdad. 

La sutileza no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

-Gente, descorchando no?-apuro Rebe, golpeando ansiosa con la palma de su mano la pierna de su novio. 

/ /

Carla la miró como si me doliera la cabeza tanta idiotez concentrada. -"Lu, cariño, de verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?" 

Ambas seguían en la cabaña de los chicos. Todos lo eran, ninguno tenía la fuerza para moverse, e irse en busca de mayor comodidad. Por la ventana amanecía, y Lu estaba acostada sobre su mejor amiga con la cabeza en su torso.

Tendrían que haber parado de tomar mínimo cuatro copas antes de las ultimas, pero él cumpleaños de Ander lo ameritaba, y todos necesitaban desconectar. 

No fue consciente de que no era un buen momento para confesarle a su amiga que salía con su ex novio de toda la vida, y que llevaban dos años; no piensa mucho las cosas con Tequila encima. 

Carla se quedó observandola por minutos enteros sin decir palabra alguna, con una expresión en el rostro ilegible. Solo cuando Lucrecia empezó a hiperventilar se apiadó de ella y largo la risa contenida. 

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?"

Carla suspiró. -"No lo sé con certeza, pero desde hace año y medio tengo la sospecha. No eran muy cercanos en Las Encinas, pensé al principio, no entendía cómo podían estar derrepente tan cerca. Sospeche que podrían estarse acostando pero no me cerraba, eran muy distintos. Después de pensarlo milisegundos note que era una estupidez. Eran distintos porque ninguno se mostraba como era. Los dos son preocupantemente impulsivos, fáciles de detonar, fieles. Estás desesperada por los halagos, y Polo es un adulador profesional, busca complacer con cada respiro que da. Deben follar realmente bien"-concedio Carla desenredandole el pelo. 

Lu no intento ocular su sonrojo, y le golpeó el hombro divertida. 

-"Además, vamos- dijo Carla- seremos ricos pero no veo a Guzmán regalándole a Ander vinos de 1800, cuarenta mil euros la botella, porque una vez hace dos años mencionó una maldita vez que era el mejor vino blanco... Tendría cuidado con destaparlo, a ver si desatas la peste negra otra vez" Lu rodó los ojos, el vino era cosecha de 1914, la peste acabó siglos antes; no pensaba comentarlo, esperaba que Carla no la sacara de su vida, hacer ese tipo de comentarios en ese preciso momento no sería una movida inteligente.

-"No pareces enojada, ¿Por qué no estás enojada?"  
Carla la miró con cariño. -"Uf, lo estaba muchísimo, cuando supe que claramente estaban saliendo. Me volvía loca el hecho de que no me lo hubiera contado, de que me lo ocultaras. Pero te veías tan culpable cuando estábamos juntas y hablábamos de el que se fue yendo, sinceramente. Además, hice de mí parte esperando a que me lo dijeras, sin intervenir y contarte que lo sabía. No me arrepiento, fue divertido verlos intentar disimular, son pésimos actores" 

Probablemente tenga razón. Los últimos meses dejaron de poner todas sus ganas en ocultarlo. Era agotador. 

-¿Y Guzmán?. 

Carla parece pensarlo hasta negar ligeramente. -"No, no creo que lo sepa. Guzmán es el último en enterase de todo la verdad. Podría tenerlos en frente besándose y todavía no entendería. Pero no creo que le moleste. Cortaron hace años".

Sabe que es seguro que le moleste haber sido el último en enterarse, pero no cree que pase de eso. De una escena dónde se muestra ofendido, y empieza a numerar las veces que sus amigos le ocultaron cosas. Guzman era tan intenso como Carla, ahora que lo pensaba. 

-"Como has tardado dos años en decírmelo, soy la madrina designada, no me puedes reemplazar te lo aviso" Carla la apuntó con un dedo. Lu la rodeo en un abrazo. Realmente ahora podía respirar mejor. No veía la hora de contarles a todos. Se lo menciono a Carla, quien bufó- "Lo saben, o sospechan al menos". 

Al parecer no pueden haber sido más obvios. 

Bueno, al menos eso hacía las cosas más simples. Solo quedaba algo que hacer antes de volver. 

/ /

Los chicos los saludaban mientras guardaban las valijas en el maletero. 

Lu y Polo eran los primeros en irse, viajarían hasta Madrid para quedarse unos días con sus madres, y cenar obligadamente con el padre de Lu.

Saludó a Carla con un abrazo prometiendo ir a verla. Valerio se acercó y ella lo rodeó también. Su hermano se burló de ella por ser una niña mimada, que pasaba sus vacaciones visitando a sus padres. Lu sabía que le dolía no tener la misma relacion con su padre. Lu luchaba para unirlos pero parecía imposible por el momento. 

Guzmán había entrado en búsqueda de su billetera. Había pedido un taxi al aeropuerto. Cuando Lu lo vió salir compartió una mirada con Carla. 

Polo dio un saltito cuando lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza arrugandola, y unió sus labios. Despues de recomponerse de la sorpresa abrió su boca dejandola entrar, ella lo besó con entusiasmo, con hambre, demostrando un punto. LLevaba zapatillas, tuvo que ponerse de punta de pie para hacerlo. Polo lo notó y la alzó de la cintura, tarareando en su boca cuando su novia envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor. 

Los chicos vitorearon, y Lu escuchó a Rebeka silbar. 

Tardaron en separarse. Cuando lo hicieron Guzmán los miraba confundidos. 

-¿Empezaron a jugar algo sin mi?- se quejó. -Mi taxi esta viniendo. 

Era imposible. Todos se rieron de su declaración. El chico parecía perdidisimo. 

-"No te preocupes"- Ander lo calmó. "No pierdas el taxi, yo te lo explico por mensaje en un ratito, graficos incluidos"

Guzmán ladeo la cabeza, pero tarareo convencido.


End file.
